My Happy Ending
by Loving Angel
Summary: Usagi is left broken hearted when she hears what her fiance really thought about her. crossover not decide yet so please rr
1. My Happy Ending

**Hey everyone! I know I haven't updated in so long. I'm sorry but I'm kinda of brain dead right now.....plus the fact school jus started again. Please bear with me for now and I do intend to finish my other stories. I want to thank everyone who has read my other story.**

**Disclaimer- These character and song do not belong to me. The characters belong to whoever made them up. (though I wish it was me!)**

**This fic is a songfic.**

Chapter 1- **MY HAPPY ENDING!**

(So much for my happy ending

Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh...)

In a dark, lone room a sobbing could be heard as the rain fell around the house. 'How could he do this to me? I thought we we're suppose to live a life together in the future?' thought Usagi.

(Let's talk this over

It's not like we're dead

Was it something I did?

Was it something you said?)

'In the end this was all a joke to him, a bet with him and his friends. Who would've ever thought,' thought Usagi as she sobbed harder.

(Don't leave me hangin'

In a city so dead

Held up so high

On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be)

'You were supposed to be my knight in shinning armor and all that I ever wanted in a guy. Now your no more then a lying evil alien from outer space.'

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending)

'How could you have said all those things about me to your friends? I thought you at least cared about me some way.'

(You've got your dumb friends

I know what they say

They tell you I'm difficult

But so are they

But they don't know me

Do they even know you?

All the things you hide from me

All the shit that you do)

'What have I ever done to you? Why did you have to go along with that stupid bet? Did you even care how I felt?' these thought were flashing through Usagi's mind.

(You were all the things I thought I knew

And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending)

'Were all those times you saved me faked? Was I just an annoyance to you? Would you rather me died?' Usagi thought as she looked at the engagement ring on her left hand.

(It's nice to know that you were there

Thanks for acting like you cared

And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all

Thanks for watching as I fall

And letting me know we were done)

"Will anyone understand me at all?" whispered Usagi.

(You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything that I wanted

We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it

And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away

All this time you were pretending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending

So much for my happy ending)

'How could he do this to her?' thought Ikuko as she slowly closed the door.

**OK. You guys that's it for now. I know it's kind of sad but don't worry it's gonna get better! I still need help on deciding wat this should be cross over with. Send me ideas please and if you find any mistakes please tell me when you review! Thanks a bunch!**

**Loving Angel**


	2. New Beginning

Oh yea before I forget Usagi isn't a dimwit or the wailer in this story.... She's more elegant and mature. Hope u guys don't have any problems with this.

Thank you, everyone who reviewed this story.....i'm glad that u guys think this story is great and here are some feedbacks:

Samisweet: I would love to do a hp or dbz crossover but since there are soo many of those around I want to do something original or not that many have done. Hopefully you will continue to read this fic and I must thank you for reviewing.

ChibiLovePuppet Nerf-chanX3: lol......thanks for the suggestions but im not that great in the writing part but I will try to do my best and thanks for the review and I must say I love ur attitude!

ShadowGoddessInc: I plan on making a story that's original but the one I wanna do now I'm not that sure many know of it. If not then I will write more when I finish this story. Thanks for the review too!

Serena: I'm sorry to say I can't do any of the crossover u suggested because I don't really know about ronin warriors or kingdom hearts and yu gi oh is really hard to remember. Hopefully the anime I choose would be ok with u and thanks for the review and suggestions.

Angel: I like your idea about slam dunk since you can barely see it in this section so I might go with that or maybe fruits basket. Thanks for the reviews.

Sweet Sugar: I don't really wanna do a inuyasha and sm fic since that was my first one even though it really sucks. I want to finish that one before I start another of the same thing and I think u have a good point about Pluto popping out. As much as I love Pluto that part is kind of use to much so I'll try something new and thanks for reviewing.

DuosBunnie: I might do Fruits Basket so hopefully that will please many. Thanks for your suggestions.

princess moon shadow: Thanks for reviewing and unfortunately I may not be able to do yu gi oh. Please don't be too mad at me.

sailormoon91: Thanks for the ideas!!! And for reviewing!!!

Seren Lunar Echo: I love legolas as much as the next person since hes so cute and all but I have never seen lord of the rings before. Sad ain't it? . Thanks for reviewing though!

SilverAngelCosmos- Sorry but I don't know what final fantasy 8 is......if I did I would see a way to write it but unfortunately I do not. Thanks for the review though!!!

**Chapter 2- New Beginning**

'I have enough,' thought Usagi, 'I'm leaving, hopefully to find somewhere I belong.' "Oh Holy Silver Crystal take me to somewhere I belong. Somewhere I can finally be free from this torture and be free to love who I want and be what ever I want. 'Mother please forgive me but I need to get away I promise I'll be back.'

'Don't worry I understand you' thought Ikuko as she walked silently down the stairs prepared to come up with excuses for Usagi while she's gone.

**Up on the Moon**

"Oh my dear child, I'm sorry but this is what is fated even if have not even it yet. Please forgive me." Said Queen Selenity. "Your Majesty, would you like me to go welcome the hime?" questioned Pluto. "No, I want her to accomplish what she wants on her own. It is time that she learns who she really is. I just want you to carefully watch over her but to never interfere. What is happening is meant to be and she will never be in real danger." Replied the Selenity quietly. "Yes your Majesty." Replied Pluto as a portal appeared behind her.

**In Dimension Gates**

'Let's see what we have here.' Thought Usagi. She walked up to a gate with a pink jewel on the top with a bow and arrow behind. 'A place where demons run around and kill humans where humans also try to kill humans?' Too tragic.' Thought Usagi. She then walked up to another golden gate where there was seven orange balls with a different amount of stars in each one that has a green dragon surrounding each ball as if guarding it from evil. 'Special warriors that fight hand to hand combat?' They don't need any help at all.' Thought Usagi as she moved to the next gate.

After going through few more of the gates Usagi narrowed her choices to a gate where there was a basketball on the front of one and another where there were the 12 zodiacs on them with the cat too! 'Which should I choose? They both seem really good.' Thought Usagi. 'I know I'll choose.........'

**I know it's short you guys im sorry but until I know which I'm writing about I can't really write more so please review with new ideas please and the feed backs are all at the beginning. I hope to be able to increase the length of the chapter from here so thanks again to all those who reviewed or read this story. You know this look so much longer on word but when i updated it it seemed sooo much more shorter.... . ....lol like i said i'll try to make these longer.  
**

**Loving Angel **


End file.
